Marry me!
by VioletRain225
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are going to get married! But then Natsu says no. He runs of with Lisanna how doesn't want to go with him. Please read this awesome story! BTW: LUCY WAS PREGNANT! There is a little side story that is kind of M rated...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is VioletRain225! This is my third fanfic so sorry if you don't like it... Please review me if you:

1. Want to tell me what you liked about this chapter

2. Want to tell me what you didn't like about this chapter

3. Want to to ask me to update soon

4. To tell me his chapter is 100% awesome

i will have a point system going on. Whoever reviews once gets 1 point. Whoever reviews twice gets 2 points and it goes on on. Whoever wins will tell me what type of story they want me to write next!( it's got to be a Fairy Tail one though!)

* * *

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters... Boy that sounds boring! Let's try it a different way!

Natsu: VioletRain doesn't own Fairy Tail and she forced me to say this.

VioletRain225: Natsu!

Natsu: Sorry...

Lucy: She doesn't own any of us (the characters) either.

Natsu: Hey Lucy, let's make out!

Lucy: Okay!

VioletRain225: Wait! You two! Natsu, you're supposed to hate Lucy cause she and Gray are kissy kissy!

Natsu+Lucy+Gray: What!

Gray: Well Lucy, you are kind of cute...

Lucy: Same to you. (Leans in to kiss Gray)

Gray: (Leans in to kiss Lucy)

Natsu: (Blocks the kiss) Cut! Let's just start reading!

VioletRain225: Okay, okay. Gray, Lucy! Don't run of to that bed! Gray keep your clothes on! Wha! Lucy! Don't throw your clothes at me! Natsu, get away from Lisanna!

Wendy: I'm sorry about that. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

This little side story will continue through out the chapters. If lots of people like it I might make a real fanfic on it... I'll also continue this at the end of this chapter.

* * *

The violins started to play and everyone instantly quieted down. A drunk Natsu staggered to his spot on the stage. Wendy appeared, she was throwing rosy red petals into the crowd. Behind her Lucy appeared. She looked absolutely stunning. Her blond hair was braided down her back while a couple of strands flew free. Her white vial was draped delicately over her face. Her white dress blossomed over her long pale legs. The dress was covered in sparkles, red roses decorated the front half of the dress. Lucy's high heels were as white as snow.

The trees surrounding the area were covered in white streamers, red balloons and signs that said, 'Happy Marriage!'. The ground was the greenest grass you could ever have seen. It was the perfect place to get married.

If you are utterly stupid and haven't worked it out yet, Lucy is getting married... But to who?

Behind Lucy came Levy, Erza and Lisanna. They were all wearing pale pink dresses that went down to their knees. As Lucy climbed the small steps up to the stage she gazed at her future husband. Natsu Dragneel. His hair was a mess and his tuxedo was wrinkled. There was a damp patch on it, it smelt a bit like alcohol. He wasn't wearing his shoes and he was wearing odd socks. To be plain, he looked like a mess.

Lucy took a deep breath and pretended that she hadn't noticed. She heard the music change and she knew that master, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were making their appearance. None of them were drunk. Their tuxedos were perfectly straight. They didn't smell like alcohol. Why couldn't Natsu be more Ike them? Lucy thought longingly.

She gave Natsu a death glare.

Natsu's POV

I vaguely saw Lucy climb up to the stage that I was standing on. Once she was in her place she shot me a death glare, well, I think she did. My vision was so clouded, I couldn't make out anything.

Master Mavis then started the long, boring speech that people say at every marriage. I blocked out my ears and just stared at Lucy's face. She looked very pretty but her face looked a little cold. It didn't look natural. It was a reasonably warm day so she shouldn't have been feeling cold. Then suddenly it struck me out of the blue! Gray. Lyon wouldn't have dared touch Lucy, so that only left Gray.

Suddenly I heard Lucy say 'I do.' I quickly turned my ears back on. "Do you Natsu Dragneel, wish to take Lucy Heartfillia as your wife?"

As I was about to say yes I stopped myself. If she has been hooking up with Gray that must mean she didn't love me. "No, I don't!" I slurred. I heard everyone in Fairy Tail gasp in shock but I wasn't finished yet. "Lucy is a slut and she doesn't deserve someone like me!" I actually liked Lucy so I ran out of things to say quickly so I started to make things up. "Nearly every night I hear her sneak out of our house! (A/N Yes, yes. They do live together.) I know that she goes to Gray's apartment!"

I heard Juvia gasp, then shout in anger, "Natsu-San is right! Lucy doesn't deserve him or Gray-Sama!" I shot her a thankful grin.

Suddenly I dove past Lucy, grabbed Lisanna and made a run for it."Put me down!" Lisanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Never," I whispered evilly into her ear. She gaped at me in horror.

"Mira-neechan! Elf-niisan! Lu-chan!" Lisanna yelled as she struggled against my grip.

"Lisanna!" Mira and Elfman shouted back. Luckily for me I was way faster than them. Lucy still seemed to be in a state of shock.

* * *

Natsu: So Lisanna... You don't like me?

Lisanna: No, Natsu! I really like you! You're the daddy!

VioletRain225: That's enough out of you two. (Turns to stare at Lucy and Gray.)

Lucy: Ugh, yea Gray!

Gray: Don't pull the sheet away! I can't have you getting pregnant!

Lucy: I would be honoured to be pregnant with your child! (Pulls the sheets away as Gray thrusts)

Gray: Gah! Lucy!

Lucy: I think I'm pregnant! It hurts! The baby is coming out!

Gray: Quick, what should we name it?

Lucy: Uh... I love Gray if it's a girl and I love Lucy if it's a boy!

Gray: VioletRain225! Quick!

VioletRain225: Sorry Gray, Lucy. I'm putting this on hold for a bit.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me!


	2. Sorries and Broken Pinkies

Hi everyone!

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I have a reason! I broke my pinkie. This might not sound to bad but it's my right hand pinkie and I'm right handed. I can't write with my right hand so I have trouble... Imagine how I survive at school...

I will try to update my stories at these dates:

Fairy Tail NaLu break apart?: In around two weeks, this is not my favourite story.

The Frozen People: Bit more than two weeks.

Marry Me: As soon as possible! I love this story so I will try my best to get the next chapter done!


End file.
